


Drowsy

by reezetto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dokis, F/M, Fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reezetto/pseuds/reezetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really doesn't know what to do. He's just lying there, so very exhausted but unable to sleep. He just saw his friends-even if they were only dream selves-die in the destruction of Prospit. He recieved his greeting in the middle of his restlessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on a RP I did a really long time ago (like last year wth) and I sort of just decided to make a fanfic out of it. You can see the RP here, http://msparp.com/chat/4ff0a2ae413245949da59112e48ab3f4/log I was the karkat and tumblr user alternia-bound-libra was the really good Terezi. Please forgive my lack of skill in roleplay.

He was lying on the horn pile, restless. Exhausted and badly wanting to sleep but couldn't. He just lied there with an arm over his face. 

"Hello!" There was a greeting by a familiar voice. Well everyone's voice is familiar if you would be stuck with them in a meteor for 3 years. But he knew this voice. Here she comes, red dragon cape and wide grin to show her exceptionally sharp teeth. 

He lifted his head to see her, groaned and immediately lied back down and put his hands to his face. "Hello to you Terezi, what do you want?" "Jegus fuck Karkat, I just wanted to say hi and see how you were. What crawled up your ass?" Terezi came over by the horn pile and sat next to him. Karkat turned away from her, and faced the left side of the room. His hands retreated but his eyes were still closed. "This whole thing crawled up my ass, I just want it to go away and get some fucking rest." 

"Oh, I'm sorry were you trying to sleep?" Even if she was intentionally asking sincerely, there was still a sense of sarcasm in her voice. "No, I can't sleep and I wouldn't want to either." "Why not?" Karkat sighed. He open his eyes slightly, "After what I've seen when I dozed off for a fucking hour, I'm not going to ." He had an angry look on his face, but it was fear that he felt and Terezi could sense that. "Oh c'mon Karkat, you can sleep. Anyways, I can protect you." She laid down beside him. Karkat finally turned and faced the ceiling. Waving his hands in the air he said, "Oh yes you'll protect me." His arms plopped back down on his lap and he turned way again. 

"Indeed I will, the mighty and fearsome dragon will protect the knight, even after the knight tried to slay it." Karkat knew what she intended to do, and that was for him to respond and engage in a conversation so that he wouldn't ignore her and "sleep". But he did it anyway, he turned to her. "Oh please, the dragon is no match for the knight. The knight was the fucking best in the kingdom and was destined-" "Assigned." Terezi corrected. "Whatever, the knight could slay the dragon whenever he fucking pleased." Karkat crossed his hands. "Whatever Karkat, the point is I'll protect you from whatever happened last time. I am pretty good guardian Karkles. You can just sleep already." 

The feeling of fear returned because he remembered what happened. Jack Noir standing before him, the destruction of Prospit. No he didn't want to see it again. Karkat faced the ceiling, "But what if something happens?" "Stop complaining Karkat." "What if Jack decideds to show up and fuck up everything?" There were too many things that could happen. He didn't want any of them to happen. He felt a mixture of paranoia and anxiety pooling in his stomach, and it made him uneasy.

But Terezi reassured him, "Then I'll hold him off, I mean you basically have the rest of us to do it." Karkat looked up at her. "Karkat, you're tired. Just take a short nap. I'll wake you up if something goes wrong." Terezi was right, he was very tried. WIth everything going on he never really had a proper rest. It was tempting, his eyelids were heavy and they were already half closed. But, no. No, he didn't want to go to sleep, even if he needed it, he didn't want to. It wasn't that he didnt trust Terezi or the rest of his friends, but he didn't want to see what he saw before. He didn't want to go to sleep and see Prospit destroyed and everyone else dead, he didn't want to go there. 

"N-No. I don't want suddenly see-" He paused and lowered his voice. "-Prospit destroyed and everyone dead." Terezi blinked in surprise then looked at him. "Was that what happened last time?" He didn't respond. "Well if you're that scared I can-" "I'm not fucking scared, I just don't want to see it." "Karkat, you can't lie to me. I know you too well." Karkat stayed silent. Well, again she was right. They've been together for so long, she knew him better himself. Terezi continued, "If you're that scared I'll stay awake with you and keep you from dozing off, but you can at least relax Karkat." "Fine, I will." Terezi smiled, happy to see the tension decrease in Karkat. 

He leaned closer to her. Despite the fact they were on the hornpile, it felt quite comforting to have Terezi by his side, she pulled her cape over him. “So what’s your favourite color?” “What?” “I’m trying to keep you awake so I’m asking you questions, what’s your favourite color” “Uhm, blue I guess, I don’t know never thought of it?” “But what shade of blue?! There’s aquamarine, sky blue, there are so many types!” “Fine, sea blue, I like sea blue.” She seemed satisfied, with his answer, “Red is better. Bright red." “Why do you like it? It’s a shitty color. I hate it, it reminds me of the color of my blood.” He despised it, being a mutant. His blood wasn’t in the hemospectrum, it was even lower than the lowest of the lowest. “No, it’s the better color, it taste and smells the best.” “But it’s the worst color of blood, it’s not even on the fucking list!” “So? I don’t care if it’s low or high on the blood caste. It’s a good color.” “Easy for you to say, you have teal blood, it’s different for me.” 

“Yeah, it’s different from you because you actually care about blood colours, and how royal you are. I smell colors as colours. Not as blood.” “Now I wish I was blind, so I could just smell and taste colors as colors.” “Hehe, yeah it’s pretty cool…okay okay, another question! What’s your favorite food?” She looked so interested in what he had to say, even with all these stupid questions. “I don’t know! I don’t think about these things, I just eat.” Terezi opened her mouth again but having to pause she then grew silent. She softened her voice, “Okay…which quadrant do you hope to fill the most?” “I guess uh, well hopefully not the caliginious quadrant, actually a blackrom partner wouldn’t be bad but you know it’s not exactly the one I want to fill most.” 

This time Karkat grew silent, he probably new what he had to say later.”So...I’m guessing the flushed quadrant?” “Yeah, sure…whatever.” “C’mon Karkat, this is no fun if you’re not giving a straight forward answer.” Karkat grunted, embarrassed he blushed, “Okay, okay. I want the flushed quadrant to be filled. Satisfied?” He buried his face in his turtleneck, Terezi giggled “Hehe yes, who do you want in it?” Her face was creating the emoticon she constantly used, the one with a greater than sign followed by a colon and a bracket. “Ahaha no that’s private, not telling.” “Oh come one, I keep a secret.” 

Karkat really didn’t want to say it, he really didn’t want to. For one thing it’s actually the person he’s talking to. He sat silently on the hornpile with his ears and cheeks flushing bright red. Covering his face with his sleeves he whispered something under his breath, hoping she wouldn’t hear it. But with silence still going on, he was guessing she didn’t hear it. 

“Well fine, if you aren’t going to say it I’ll just tell you mine first.” Karkat sighed with relief, though feeling half curious with the answer but also half terrified. “It’s..uh..well, you could say he has my favourite color as his blood?” She said it so casually but the feeling of nervousness and the blush across her face is noticeable. Startled, Karkat’s eyes just widened at the answer and it took him a few seconds to realise what she just said. “H-hwat?” “I don’t need to say it again do I? Judging by that wonderful smell you’re already blushing.” She gave a devious grin at him. 

He gave out a loud sigh before saying, “I know y-you didn’t hear me b-but you know, I said you.” His sentence slowly died at the end, not wanting to say it aloud but also not saying it too quietly that he would have to say it again. Terezi giggled. “The way you’re stuttering is adorable Karkles,” she paused before toning down, “and actually, I already heard you the first time.” Karkat’s arms lifted from his face (when did he put them there?) and proceeded to flip her off. “Fuck you, you sap.” “Hehe, you smell really good right now with that blush on your face.” She scooted a little closer and leaned on his shoulder, her eyes were fluttering and she yawned. 

“Karkat, are you sure you can’t sleep?” “Huh?..well I don’t know..I mean I guess I’m feeling pretty tired considering I haven’t been sleeping since Prospit was destroyed.” He was exhausted but restless, and knowing this Terezi reassured him, “Don’t worry..if we end up in Prospit I’ll come find you and protected. Just like I said I would.” 

“Hmm..yeah, okay.” Basically her words felt like magic spell, putting Karkat to sleep. He smiled, not knowing when the last time he felt as safe and peaceful (even if he wasn’t all that entirely). He put his arm around her (after being squished between them for sometime) as she moved even closer, and they dozed off after a long time of feeling drowsy.


End file.
